A change in Goode High
by Asfa-DaughterofAthena
Summary: When Annabeth goes to Goode High in Manhattan, the whole school comes across a big change with Annabeth trying to know Percy Jackson, the hottest guy of school and a punk. For some reason, Annabeth is strangely attracted to the rude punk. Will Goode be able to take this change nicely?
1. Reunited with Thalia (Annabeth)

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase. My parents are divorced and I have a step-mom, Susan and 2 stepbrothers-Mathew and Bobby. I love them all. Oh, did I mention that I have a psychotic best-friend in Manhattan? Thalia Grace is her name and I learned one thing staying with her- NEVER get on her bad side.

So, I was moving to Manhattan from San-Francisco because of my dad's job. He studied weapons but eventually had to move in Manhattan for studying new kinds of weapon-like things. Yesterday, we finished unpacking and I'm really looking forward to my Senior year in Goode High, my new school. Today is Sunday and Susan said I can hang out with Thalia. She's coming to my house in. . . "Annie, I missed you!", said Thalia, giving me a bone-crushing hug."Cant. . .Breath", I said capturing a few air to breath. She broke the hug. Let me tell you- Thalia looks skinny but has a powerful body.

"You didn't change a bit", I said. "Never in a million years, Annie!" she replied. I scowled at my nickname." How's Jason?" I asked. Jason is Thalia's brother, a complete opposite- Thalia's hair was black when Jason's was blonde, Thalia was kinda scary and Jason was a whole good-innocent boy. The only identical thing between them is their electric blue eyes. "He's good and got our Piper as girlfriend. How? I don't know. Piper's so cool and Jason's an idiot" said Thalia. I laughed at her description of her brother. But I wasn't shocked about the whole Piper/Jason thing. Piper McLean's our friend with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. She's beautiful but doesn't want to show it. Piper and Jason had a crush on each other for a loooooooooooong time but didn't want to show it. I am happy for them.

Then Thalia said "I have a surprise for you tomorrow, Annabeth and you'll be shock!". Thalia's going to Goode, too along with my other friends. I was curious about the surprise but didn't bother to ask Thalia because I knew she won't tell me.

We talked and she stayed until dinner. I went to sleep after dinner thinking hard about tomorrow and Thalia's surprise.


	2. Thala's secret and hot boy (Annabeth)

**A/N: Hello guys! I am posting 2 chapters in 1 day. So Have fun!**

**I don't own anything.**

(Monday, School Day where Annabeth meets Percy and knows Thalia's secret surprise)

RINGGG! "Annie hon, get up" Susan yelled. I pulled my covers to my face, then I remembered! Today's my first day at Goode! And Thalia will tell me her secret surprise! I pushed my covers and ran to my bathroom to get ready. I got a grey frilly skirt and a white top with flower designs. My curls were pulled into a half pony-tail and I looked good with just maskara, light-pink lip gloss and white owl earrings. "Pancakes for breakfast, Annabeth" Susan said when I came into the kitchen. "Hey, Susan" I called as I took the Pancakes. After I finished Breakfast, I hugged my family good-bye and drove to school in my car.

I parked in a spot and got ready for my new High School. Everybody stopped to look at me. I was used to it from my old school, so I just walked in the office. There was a woman in her mid-twenties sitting behind a desk. She had dark hair and warm brown eyes." Hello! You must be the new student. I'm Ms Sikora. What's your name, sweetie?" She asked in a warm cheerful voice." Annabeth Chase" I replied." Here you go Annabeth." She handed me my schedule.

Then came a boy with raven-black hair and dressed in all black - ripped jeans, cut-sleeved shirt and piercings all over his face (eyebrow, ears and lip). And his eyes were a unique shade of green . . . sea green. I never thought anyone's eyes could be that beautiful. Even though I hate the color black, he was hot! I turned before anyone thinks I was staring. "Hey Lindy". Sea Eyes said to ms Sikora." Hey Percy and please for gods' sake call me Ms Sikora" answered Ms Sikora. Percy I assumed ignored her and asked "Who'se she, Lindy?" looking at me." "She's Annabeth Chase. New student. Be nice to her and show her around, please." answered Ms Sikora smiling at both of us. I looked at Percy to see his expressions." I don't go around showing chicks the school. And she looks like a slut!" replied Percy. I was shocked! He was so rude, I was hurt." How dare you?" I screamed at his face. "I am still a virgin and nobody ever said something like this to me before." I was fuming with anger. I ran out of the office and heard Ms Sikora scolding Percy. I needed to find Thalia fast.

I went to the locker room since it was right outside of the office. I checked my locker number- 450. I found Thalia sitting beside one of my neighbor lockers." Annie!" she cried and gave me a hug, this time a soft one. "What's up" I asked. "I was bored to death waiting for you" She said and showed me around the school while taking "I was sitting in front of my locker 'cuz I knew you'd look for me in there. " So Thalia's locker is right next to mine! "I got my schedule and some guy just insulted me" I said thinking about the cute boy, wait why am I calling him cute when he just called me a slut? I'm so confused.

"Was it Percy Jackson?" So Thalia knows him. Jackson sounds familiar a little. . . leave it.

"Yes! He is such a jerk!"I said Thalia patted my shoulder "Oh, He has a bad past and he takes it really seriously and anyway, I'll tell you my surprise now" She said and dragged me to a boy with emo-ish looks. (Dark hair, Dark jacket, dark shirt, dark tights and even dark eyes). Kind of like Percy but Percy was hotter.

"Annabeth" She said blushing, WAIT! THALIA GRACE BLUSHING?" This is Nico di Angelo, my boyfriend" she finished taking his hand. Nico smiled at me "So you're the Annabeth Thalia talks about" he said. I nodded and grinned at Thalia. "Congrats to both of you!" I said and then Thalia whispered in my ear "Nico is Percy's cousin "I thought if telling Nico how bad his cousin was but kept quiet for Thalia's sake.

I left both of them to privacy and went to my classroom. It was empty for the fact that I was 15 minutes early. I thought about Manhattan, I thought about Thalia and Nico and then I thought about . . . Percy? I wanted to hate him but I can't. He was so mysterious and I love mysteries. I wanted to know him perfectly for some reason. Am I having a crush on Percy Jackson? I kept thinking about it until the students came and came in . . . Percy.

**A/N: If you don't review, I won't post my next chapter, guys. I need to know that my viewers like my story. I also need some time to update.**

**Have fun!**


	3. Seeing Annabeth again (Percy)

**Hello! I'm back. I have no excuse except that I was losing my imagination for the story. If you people have any sugessions, just tell me in the reviews. I will add your sugessions and I will include your usernames, too. And I only got 3 reviews. I am disappointed. Anyway, have fun. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson. **

Percy's P.O.V

As I walked in the classroom, I noticed I was early. Then I saw the blonde girl- What was her name again? Annabell? Anniebeth? Annabeth, that's it Annabeth.

She is just too annoying! I only called her a slut because she wore such slutty clothes. Though she _did _look beautiful. I would never admit it to anybody but she was gorgeous. But when I saw Annabeth in my class, I was really annoyed. She was staring at me, but not in a bad way. She was staring like she was trying to analyze my steps and figure something out about me.

I tried to ignore her as I passed her desk and sat where I usually sit by Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo, my best friends. Nico is my cousin, too. And Jason is a nice friend to have when you get in trouble a lot. He's a good boy who stays out of trouble. While Nico and I wore all black clothes, he usually goes with a purple t- shirt and jeans. Girls always surround him or me. Most of the time it's me because I repeat _"Girls looooove boys who get in trouble and can protects their girls"_. It's fucking annoying how girls follow/stalk me.

"Hey man", Jason said as the boys came and took their usual place. The class was getting filled up. Behind Jason Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Travis and Connor Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood and Malcolm Diaz **(In this story Malcolm and Annabeth are not related, Ok? Good) **muttered their 'hellos' and 'hi's'.

Frank was a big guy with a babyish face and a military haircut. He is a really good at archery and is wonderful at heart. Travis and Connor Stolls are lookalike twins who have brown hair and brown eyes with a mischievous glint in them. If I were you, I would not trust them with my wallet. Charles Beckendorf and Leo Valdez are half-brothers. Beckendorf (Everybody calls him Beckendorf except his girlfriend Silena Bauregard) is big with a muscular body and dark eyes. He may look scary but he's a nice friend. Leo is well uh, Leo. He's great at machine objects and has a crazy look on his face like he had coffee with extra caffeine. He created a mini dragon robot named Festus-he calls it his pet- who walks, runs and acts like a normal pet. Grover is a nature freak .Literally. He has brown hair and a goatee. He's always bullied and is a great listener. Malcolm Diaz is the football jock with awesome grades. With blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he can win any girl's heart but is the most faithful person ever.

"Hey guys", I replied to them as Thalia Grace, Jason's sister and Nico's 1 week girlfriend. She came in with Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner, Silena Bauregard, Juniper Busche and Bianca di Angelo.

Piper was a beautiful girl with uneven choppy hair with some strands in braid and a feather decorating her hair. Her eyes changed colors like a kaleidoscope. She wore a baggy t shirt and faded jeans. She is the daughter of the actor Tristan McLean and, the supermodel, Aphrodite Bauregard and also the half-sister of Silena Bauregard.(They have a complicated bloodline) Piper is Jason's girlfriend. Hazel is the innocent girl with chocolaty skin and hazel eyes. She's wearing a top that resembles jewel and a long skirt. She's Frank's girlfriend and Nico's half-sister. Katie Gardner has auburn hair and soil colored eyes. She loves plant and flowers and has a weird addiction to gardening. She wore a yellow sundress with yellow flats. She and Travis are said to have a 'thing' for each other though she acts like she hates Travis. Silena is the blonde girl with a lot of makeup and designer dresses. Like today she wore a white knee length dress with frilly sleeves. She's the 'love expert' of the school but is not a slut and is the faithful girlfriend of Beckendorf. Juniper is a shy girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She is dating Grover and I think they suit each other as Juniper is so into nature just like Grover. At last Bianca Di Angelo is the sweet, wonderful twin sister of Nico. **(I know that they are not twins in the book but this is Fanfiction)** She has the same eye and hair color as Nico but is always cheery and is wearing bright blue sundress and low heels. She is also my cousin. Malcolm and she has a not-so-secretive crush on each other.

The ladies smiled at us but Thalia was grinning at Annabeth. Does she know her? My shock was confirmed when Thalia went to Annabeth and dragged her to the other ladies. The boys stood and went to their girlfriends. I didn't had anything to do so went there as well.

"Ladies and stupid idiots, this is Annabeth, my best friend from California!" Thalia announced. The boys frowned at the 'stupid idiot' part while I glared at Annabeth. "We know!" Piper and Hazel said. Thalia, Piper and Hazel were friends since like … forever? It explains that the 4 know each other. Then the people started introducing themselves. When they were done, they looked at me expectantly.

I glared at Annabeth while I said "We met in the office" I said as Annabeth glared back at me. "Annie! Don't mind kelp head, he doesn't know how to act around new people." Thalia said as Annabeth shifted her glare at Thalia. "Never call me Annie" She said but in a teasing manner. Then everything was back at normal.

Everyone chatted with each other and some couples like Jason/Piper and Beckendorf/Silena made out in front of everybody. The last bell rang as everyone took their seats in hurry. Thalia and the other girls sat with Annabeth as the teacher, Mrs. Thomas came. The class was a total blur as my thoughts were on a certain girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes. Today will be full of drama, I thought as I walked towards my second class, Greek.

_**IMPORTANT:**_** The first one to review on this chapter can have a chance to decide what the next chapter will be about. So PM me with your idea or write it in the review (Your choice) if you're the first! The person's username will be mentioned in the next A/N and everybody else can also sent me ideas! I will try to blend your ideas but the main topic will be the first reviewer's! It may take about a week to update since I'm out of reach but keep reading!**

**Percy: Why am I even hating Annabeth in your story?**

**Me: You don't hate her.**

**Annabeth: It looked like he did hate me.**

**Me: You're wise Annie! Figure it out!**

**Annabeth: Don't call me Annie!**

**Me: Who will do the disclaimer?**

**Percy and Annabeth: **_**Asfa-DaughterofAthena**_** does ****NOT ****own us!**


End file.
